


Early Morning

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/)**akamine_chan** as reward for guessing which story I wrote for no_tags. Prompt was: "laughter during sex". I tried really hard to make this something MCR-centric, but I failed hardcore, so failboats in love it is. Not betaed or anything.

Brendon stretches slowly and blinks at his alarm clock. It's still way too early to get up, so he just turns over and wraps his arm around Spencer's waist. "Are you asleep?"

Spencer hums. "Yes."

"Liar," Brendon mumbles against Spencer's neck. He presses more closely against Spencer, pushing his morning wood against Spencer's ass, thrusting slightly.

Spencer sighs, and for a moment Brendon worries that Spencer really wants to go back to sleep, but then Spencer turns around and he's smiling. "You're insatiable," Spencer says as he pushes Brendon on his back. "You're so, so bad."

"You love me like this," Brendon replies.

Spencer kisses him hard, until Brendon's breathless and squirming underneath him. He can feel Spencer grin against his mouth, before Spencer breaks their kiss. Brendon whimpers, but Spencer leans down and puts his mouth around Brendon's nipple, sucking hard and biting down gently. "Maybe I do," he says, as he kisses down Brendon's belly.

Brendon's reduced to whimpers and shoving Spencer where he wants him. Spencer laughs quietly when Brendon's cock bumps against his chin. "So impatient, too," he says and starts to mouth Brendon's hipbones. Brendon tries to guide him toward his cock, but Spencer infuriatingly ignores Brendon, instead kisses and licks his way downward to Brendon's thigh, sucking hard on the thin and sensitive skin on the inside.

"Spencer," Brendon whines, "please."

Spencer chuckles again, his breath puffing over Brendon's cock. But he does lick the head of Brendon's cock before slowly swallowing him down.

Brendon moans and instinctively trusts up, wanting _more_ and _deeper_ and _now_.

Spencer knows him, though, and he presses Brendon's hips down against the mattress, securing him there.

Brendon loves getting head. He especially loves getting head from Spencer because Spencer's, well, he's Spencer and Brendon loves him, but Spencer's also really into it. He's bossy, holding Brendon down, and going at his own pace. He's able to reduce Brendon to a whimpering, moaning, thrashing mess, and Brendon loves that.

Spencer takes Brendon in deep, and that's it for Brendon. He would be ashamed for having such a hair trigger in the morning, but when Spencer looks up and grins at him, Brendon giggles. He keeps giggling until he has to throw his head back and laugh out loud.

Spencer crawls up until he's lying properly next to Brendon. "Was it something I said?" he asks, when Brendon's calmed down some, which only sets off Brendon again.

Brendon reaches for Spencer and pulls him on top of him. "Yes, it's because of you."

Spencer hums and kisses Brendon while slowly thrusting against Brendon's hips. "Good reason?"

"Best reason," Brendon whispers as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Spencer's cock.


End file.
